


Hunting the Avari

by AvarianHuntsman



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M, In-valinor, M/M, Politics, Second attempt, Slow as hell, lots of flashbacks, you might get lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvarianHuntsman/pseuds/AvarianHuntsman
Summary: Prejudice often reigns when ignorance is great and great is the ignorance of the Elves that never left Valinor, especially when it comes to other elves. After the truth of Erestors' lineage comes to light, calls for his head ring out though many in the lower caste do not agree with the verdict. With a daring escape, a dead noble, corruption and a possible civil war; the bounty is high on the former Counselor and the hunt to capture, or better yet, kill him is on.This is a reload and rewrite of an story of the same name but still give Constructive criticism which is openly welcomed.
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Lindir, Elrond Peredhel/Lindir(One sided at different times), Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Erestor/OC, Erestor/Original Male Character, Lindir/OC, Lindir/Original Male Character, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Kudos: 7





	1. The Very Basic Outline

**Author's Note:**

> In my story, The elves that left Valinor will have Sindarian names. An example is, of course, Galadriel. Elves that stayed in Valinor will had Quenyan names and those exiled will have Exilic-Sindarin Names. All names from the website https://realelvish.net/names/. Not only that but time moves slower in Valinor but not by that much.

The Basic Outline for the Verse

Finarfin is the High king of the Noldor and leads from Tirion-upon-Tuna.

Time moves slower in Aman than in Arda but not that much, just 200 year behind Arda.

The new city/settlement that most of part 1 will be taking place in Quenyan name is ‘Minyanando’ or First Valley. Common name is Little Tirion. Some parts of the story will also take place in the rebuilt Tirion, otherwise known as ‘New Tirion’

The title “Amanyar” now only relates to elves that DID NOT leave Aman or that were born in Aman.

When talking about the different groups within the AU:

  * The title “Ardaian” or “Ardaion”, Arda + Ion = Son of Arda, is used solely for when speaking about elves born in Arda as well as elves that lived and identify with Silvan/Avari culture and rituals. Mainly Sindar, Silvan, and Avari though.some Noldori and Vanyar may feel more kin to the groups listed beforehand than their Amanyar cousins.
  * The use of the title “Amanyar” is used soley when speaking about all Elf groups that did not leave Aman and their behavior. This includes Vanyar, Amanyar Noldor, and what few Teleri were left after the kinslaying, though their numbers increased over time.
  * The use of the title “Noldor” is used solely for when speaking about the Noldor that left Aman and their behavior. This DOESN’T include Amanyar Noldor though the title “Noldo” does. 
    * Example: Aegnor is Noldorian while his father, Finarfin, is an Amanyar Noldo or Calaquendi
  * The use of the title “Moriquendi” is considered a slur as is any reference to be “blinded from the light”. 
    * This will be used in many subtle ways in the story. I will point out the way I am using it in the comment or notes section.
  * The use of the title “Silvan” is used solely for when speaking about the Silvan group and their behavior
  * The use of the title “Sindar” and “The Noble Barbarians" is used solely for when speaking about the Sindar group and their behavior
  * The use of the title “Avari” is used in for any elf group that may have lived in Arda without a recognized, hierarchical society as well as their behavior.



The above list is important to remember and understand as they are ways that the cultural differences that took place can be identified.

Tirion-upon-Tuna and New Tirion are called the twin cities amongst the newcomers and the common folk

The Silvans are lowest level of Elves that are known to live in Little Tirion or Tirion-upon-Tuna.

Avari, under the decree of the Council, are not to live in the twin cities. This decision is not well like by late 2nd, 3rd and 4th age elves.

Many of the Avari that can, live in the forests of Orome under his protection.


	2. The Startgin Point-The New City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes looking in the past will help one find answers in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much of an rewrite but there are certain small things that were changed. Though, overall, the story is the same.

The morning started out well with a blue sky that was slightly cloudy; a little hot with a nice, gentle breeze. A day perfect for fishing, drinking or relaxing. The sounds of a stream trickled by, enticing those who were near to come and take a dip in its cool waters. The birds were singing happily and loudly, flirting with one another, trying to find the right mate. Overall, the day was a perfect for leisure, play and rest. These sounds of peace were interrupted with the complaints of a tracker.

“I shouldn’t be here.” Sighed Hendusaile. “I should be at home with my husband, resting on a bench while he plays his lute or playing with my sons. I shouldn’t be hunting some savage who somehow managed to get into Valinor”

“Though”, she continued, speaking in a lower tone “I would never suspect that Erestor was Avari. I can’t even imagine how Lord Elrond feels.”

“True.” Grunted Corimion as he reached for his fourth cup of tea. “I heard the Lord Elrond had named him family an’ all. It shows how well of an actor hes’ to be, to be able to fool not just Elrond but Gil-Galad as well. Though even if he did all of that, I don’t really see the point of huntin him down. He did quite a-many good thing in Middle Earth from what I heard.”

“And how do you know that?” asked Arcion. “For all we know, the accounts could be exaggerated. Not just that but to be fooled by some wildling shows that Elrond is not as ‘wise’ as they say he is. It’s brought shame to him and his, at least that is the word I heard from some of the Council, but seeing how he enjoys the company of kinslayers it’s does make sense that he would-.”

“All-right,!” A voice shot through the clearing. The three elves looked over to see Glorfindel packing up his gear. “Up all of you, the more time we waste, the more distance between us and him, day is wasting.”

He watched them slowly get up, still whispering amongst each other before turning to the rest of his gear. It was after a comment from Arcion about loyalty to wrong persons that he spoke again, this time address the whole group and ending the conversations that were being had.

“ I know that you all have heard many things and wish to discuss them but I would advise you to remember that Elrond is the leader of this search party, a position that demands your respect as well as my friend and as your lord, I expect you to treat him as you would me. Do not whisper behind you hand, lies and gossip. As his right hand, I will not hesitate to defend him especially from those whose ignorance does nothing to still their tongues.”

Pausing to make sure the message was hammered in, he continued, “Anymore gossip and you’ll find yourself doing additional training with Rog and his war dogs.”

Glorfindel watched impassively as the three trackers and the others started preparing themselves to move out. As they moved to their proper locations, Glorfindel walked to his horse where he saw Elrond standing beside Asfaloth.

“Are you ready to continue forward, Glorfindel?” The Elf lord look weary and more-than-a-little angry. He had heard the words of the others but they did not concern so much as those that know will talk and those that know less will talk ever more. What did worry him was the fact that they had been looking for days and had not seen any tracks to show that Erestor had been past this area.

Elrond moved to his own steed after seeing his former war chief nod. He could help but feel remorse for the fact that he was now, actively chasing after one of his dearest friends. How it got to this, he will never truly understand as things moved faster than he could follow and had blindsided him but though there is one thing that he did know: he would get to the bottom of this.

~Past~

After coming to Valinor Elrond had spent about 200 years under the wing of his kin in the city of Minyanando or New Tirion, as many others called it, enjoying the peace of the land and spending time with Celebrian.

While many in Valinor were more than ready to accept the new arrivals, they were not, however, prepared for the vast amount that had come as well as the many differences that existed between the groups. After many attempts and failures by the Amanyar elves to find housing for the new elves, Elrond was chosen; though he would say forced, to lead preparations into creating lodging for the new arrivals that the residing elves decided to name as Ardaions. Which meant that his days of leisure were over as he had to do the whole meet and greet dance or politicking as Bilbo labeled it.

He would have had no problem getting to work, but in the name of honesty he did not want too. Most importantly, he was not prepared to do so since his experience was mainly in leading his house of Noldo, not planning for the housing of them, at least that was his very valid reasoning though, in the end, with the ‘help’ of his wife, her friends as well as of course Galadriel and Cirdan he managed to get begin and work on it.

The first problem began with the very plans of housing. The plans were in made in 3 phases. The 1st phase was blueprinting, the second was acquisition of land, materials, personnel and funds for the building and the 3rd and last phase was the actual building of homes and businesses, sectioning off for farming and filling the place up.

After all of the support he had received during the first phase of building, he had not expected the intense backlash he got in the second phase after he recommend letting some of the elf groups leave The Twin cities and to let them establish their own territories and communities.

During the first phase, everything was going well. The first draft he had did for the housing of elves was simple based on the information he had been given. He had, at first, told the council that he wanted to build the new extended living quarters to the West of Tirion, and they agreed readily, giving him a place to begin building but, it didn’t take long to see why they had given him the space so quickly.

At first, Elrond had though that, at most, they would just have to find places for the new buildings and farms and that was it. It wasn’t until he got to the location that he saw exactly how bad it was.

The location of where the new arrivals were living was on the far west side of the city where there were already some elves living in what looked to be, in laymans terms, slums and many of the elves that were residing here were from first and second age that had been released from Mandos. From what he was told there were many that were living slums due to the speed in which the city grew, waiting to be given land to build their home on though it seem that, for many, that would never happen.

As he walked through the slums near where he had been approved to build the beginnings of the city, there was trash that littered the streets; the grass was patchy if there was grass in the first place as well as horse filth everywhere. The homes were shabby and many were falling apart from disrepair and lack of maintenance and overall care.

Many of the elves that he had spoken to had told him of how they have been waiting for decades for word of their new lodgings. Many had said that if they were to stay here, then they would like to at least have the choice of building better and studier homes since many of the residents were engineers and builders but so far none have been allowed to do so. Many others had told of how their families would not speak to them due to their choice to leave and of how they couldn’t go back to their old homes or old jobs.

When he brought the back the report of what he had seen to the others, Celebrian out and out refused to build west of Tirion, stating that the state of the land and the people living there were unacceptable, instead she wished to move the city to the east, closer to the Bay of Eldamar as it would allow for more space build. Aegnor wanted to know as to why the slums where even allowed to get the way it was and Galadriel was just silent.

After talking, all that present at the meeting had agreed to go with Celebrians idea of a city closer to the Bay. They had also decided to change plans for the location of the city as well as the size of it. Galadriel had told Elrond to make the city at least two and a half times bigger than it was now, at minimum, in order to prepare for any possible migrations from other parts of Aman as well as to prepare for the late of the elves in Adar that will be coming later on. When Elrond asked her to clarify about what possible migration she could be talking about, she wouldn’t.

After all of the details where hashed out amongst them, Elrond had Cirdan to call a meeting with the Council in order to, hopefully, get the changes approved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the meeting, Elrond told the Council of the changes that he wanted to make as well as the reasoning for them. Despite thinking that the changes were quite reasonable, he was taken a bit aback when the changes caused a bit of debate and anger amongst the council of Tirion after mentioning wanting to allow some of the elves there a chance to move into the new place. with some finding the changes to be a bit suspicious.

“You have increased the size of the dwelling by at least twice of that of the original given size. You might as well call it a city. Why?”

“Like I had said before, Councilwoman Mirwe” Elrond took a breath to calm himself before explaining for the fifth time that it was to make space for any of the elves from the west side of the city that may want to live there. This wen back and forth over and over until voices began to be raised and tempers began to flair.

Right as Elrond began to try and defend his changes in front of the Council yet again, a voice had stopped him.

“Young Lord Elrond, let us stop awhile so that tempers can calm.”

Before Elrond could turn to face the voice that spoke, the council scrambled to get to their feet before bowing as King Finarfin walked in.

“King Finarfin, forg-

“Let there be a recess, young Lord, so that council can properly go over the changes that you wish for. I feel they will be more willing to discuss the changes with you after they have their meal.”

With that said, the king continued walking toward the back council room with his men trailing behind him.

“Also Elrond..” The king paused to make sure that he had the peredhels’ full attention.

“When Galadriel gets here, _if_ she even comes, tell her that I wish to speak to her as soon as possible. Thank you.”

“Of course, Kin-“ The door closed before he could finish his sentence. After the doors were closed, Elrond stood there for a bit, awkwardly, unused to being disregarded and dismissed like that. After taking a moment to get over his shock, he walked out of the meeting area.

“It seems like there are problems in paradise” His minstrel declared after they had been lead to a resting room. The room was colored with the silvers and blues of Finarfin with large table ladened with fruit, cold meats and cheeses with bottles of wine being chilled with ice from the mountain tops.

“And it seems that the Aymanyar are not interested in hearing about what is going on in the West of Tirion nor do they want for a solution.” He continued.

“That is not our business, Lindir. All we are to do is build the city. If any of those elves come, then they come but beyond that there is no reason to get involved any deeper.”

“True….for now.”

“We are…” Elrond continued, already seeing the signs, hoping beyond hopes that Lindir doesn’t get caught in whatever scheme Galadriel most likely told him to do. “ ..To get approval for the plans for the city and see if there are some that will assist us.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

The way Lindir looked and the sullen way he agreed with him would let him, and anyone else that was looking, think that Lindir was properly chastised. The slight curl of the lips and challenge in his eyes say otherwise.

“..What orders do you have from Galadriel, Lindir? I know she had you doing something for whatever plot she has cooking.” He tried to sound frustrated and angry but could not keep the feeling of futility and curiosity from his voice.

“ Are you trying to distract yourself from the fact that King doesn’t seem to like you that much? ‘Young Lord’ As if you just turned 100 and are still green behind the ears! Which, honestly you weren’t green at 100 so it’d be more like 75 and I-“

“Don’t even try to deflect. I am indeed a young lord compare them so that doesn’t bother me so back to my question. I know Galadriel has you snooping for her. What is it that she wants to know? What scheme is she plotting?”

“I take offence at your tone, Elrond.” Galadriel stood at the door. Her expression could be taken as being angry if not for the slight upturn of her lips.

“Scheme? Plotting? The way you say those word in make me seem as if I am planning something.”

“Forgive me, my tone offends, but are the words I speak incorrect?”

“It doesn’t matter if they are correct or not, the way you implied that I am making some sort of machination was mean. You hurt my heart with the way you insinuate that I would have kind, gentle Lindir spy for me in castle of our king.” Her smile betraying the former sternness that was on her face beforehand.

“So I am wrong, then? “

“Yes, you are. I don’t have Lindir collecting information for me at all. I have Celebrian doing for me.”

“…Galadriel… please, not my wife. I don’t want another incident like what happened with those Vanyar Nobles.”

“Oh fear not, my daughter has learn quite a bit living amongst her kin here, though not enough. She and you will not be held accountable for anything.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better, Galadriel.”

“Well, Figwit is with her.”

“That makes me feel a bit better. I should let you know that the King told me to let you know that he wishes to see you as soon as possible.”

“After he call Elrond a ‘young lord’ as if he isn’t-“. Lindir started, a rant on the edge of this tongue.

“I _am_ a young lord here, Lindir. There are elves here that lived centuries before I was born. You saw them, many of them have beards, their so old.”

“Oh stop, you’re just happy to be called ‘young’ again.”

“Did my father..” interrupted Galadriel, stopping the duo from getting into one of their infamous squabbles.

“Did he tell exactly what he wanted?”

“No, he did not my lady. He treated Lord Elrond like a messenger then dismissed him.”

“Lindir” His exasperation was enough to silence the songbird and sent him across the room. “Enough already.”

“Fine” Lindir sighed before muttering “though you’d think he would treat his grandson-in-law better”

Shaking his head at Lindirs’ actions, Elrond turned his attention to Galadriel.

“The only message he asked me to deliver to you is for you to see him as soon as possible. Why?”

“Nothing much. I just wondered what he could want that was so urgent that he could not wait until I met with him.” The silence after her sentence was enough to let Elrond know that there was tension between her and her father, and knowing Galadriel, he would have to play as the mediator until Erestor came. 

After waiting, debating, waiting again, debating some more, Elrond was at his wits end. They had been at this for at least 9 months and he had gotten nowhere and had gotten nothing but talked at and ignored. By then, there were many new elves entering Valinor with nowhere to go save for the palaces that would take them in as thralls. Arriving at his home, he told Celebrain what had happened.

“What does mother say to do?”

“I haven’t spoke to her yet. She left after I told her her father wanted to speak to her. “

“She left you alone with those stuffy fools? With no help?”

“Now, love I bet that she was thinking of something to help me especially with the new arrivals.”

“And the elves that are interested in moving into your city from Western Wing.”

“Yes, the elves from the Western Wing. That seems to be a major roadblock in getting the approval for some reason. I don’t understand what the problem is exactly. We get builders and the western slums get torn down. Plus the overall size of the city is another problem. I was thinking of decreasing the size.“

“But if you decrease the size then what of the elves from the slums? And others that wish to move to the city? And have you spoken to mother about this? She’ll be upset if you make changes without discussing it.”

“What of them? The city was to be for the Elves of the Third Age. Is that Galadriel’s plan and the reason that she was so detailed about the size? Does she want me to house the Elves of All Three Ages? Does she wish to use the city as a pet project? For her own personal desires?”  
  


“No and you know that Elrond, so don’t be upset.”

“I'm not upset, I just wanted the city to be for the elves that were coming after us who will be in dire need of housing. I just feel like she is pushing me toward something she wants. It feels as if she is using me a bit, especially since she made the city’s creation announcement before the ink on the brainstorming paper was even dry.”

“While I know how my mother can be, I am sure you are well aware that even if my mother hadn’t said anything about the size of the city nor if she had made the announcement, people would have wanted to move into your city regardless of who you wanted the city to be for.”

“Too true, my Lady.” Lindir intoned. Elronds’ annoyed stare did not stop the minstrel from speaking.

“I feel I must defend Lady Galadriel from your accusation, especially when you know very well that you were already making plans for more space for any elves that may move into the city after your visit to the Western Edge. Also, I’m not sure that you know, since you have spent most of your free time on this city, but you DO have a rather positive reputation thanks to the elves that came before us. Many have heard that you are a good lord and have been petitioning to be able to work and live within the city, so whatever you are trying to insinuate about the Lady, please stop. Don’t get mad at her because the Council of Fools talked circles around you for months.

“..Shut up, Lindir.”

“Stop your pouting, Elrond.” Celebrian huffed. “Lindir is right. Don’t take you anger from what happened to you in the Capital on my mother.”

“I’m sorry, love. I did not mean too; I was just feeling fru-...No there is no excuse. I am sorry for what I said. I’ll apologize to your mother when I see her.”

The trio continued to talk about the city and it’s particulars. After speaking at length, Elrond began to ask questions on what information Lindir had on whatever it was that Galadriel had wanted Lindir to snoop out. Lindir had explained that Galadriel wanted to find out a myriad of things including information about what it was that was needed for the building of the city to be approved and from there they can create a plan.

Figuring out that was not much else to be discussed Lindir when back to information gathering, Elrond would have to go back to Tirion and debate some more was well as to begin gathering of support for the building of the city with Celebrian while Galadriel would be speaking to her father and her family. All in all it took half an age for there to be any improvement and in that time, the number of elves exploded and the slums became overcrowded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After months of getting nowhere, Elrond went into the debates with the goal of not being pushed around. After being stalemated many times, he managed to pull off a small sort of improvement. He had to be happy with whatever improvements that came his way. He made his way to a resting room that had been reserved for him after many visits, a different one decorated with colors of red and black, and was greeted with the sight of Galadriel, her brother, his wife and Lindir waiting for him. After refreshing himself, he spoke.

“Well, they are no longer speaking over me and a few of them actually responded to some of my statements and even asked me questions on my plans.” Elrond stated optimistically with more than a little of sarcasm.

“We even conversed on how their part of the city is doing. I’m guessing the change in attitude towards me is your doing, Lady Galadriel.”

“No, it had nothing to do with me though it does not surprise me that they are beginning to change their tune with how population has grown on the Western Edge. but now is not the time for that. We have other things to discuss.”

They sat down at the table in the resting room and began to eat and talk. Aegnor sat quietly as he listened to Elrond report, in full detail, what was happening in the debate room. As time continued, the group began to speak on the topic Galadriel wished to share.

After the discussion, Elrond was able to get the whole picture of the situation as to why the council was so hostile towards him. The list was long and varied but Galadriel and Lindir was able to find out the heart of why it was happening.

“Are you serious?” Asked Aegnor. He had not asked his father to why he would not help Elrond. He was afraid that if he asked then his father would think that he is interested in politics and try to force him into going to council meetings.

“Are you sure?” Elrond asked, though he could see as to why the council would be like that. Many of them, despite what they say, have reservations about mixed raced Elves. The Grand-Daughter of the King being married to a peredhel who, despite his qualifications, was unknown them gave them pause on easy acceptance.

“It’s ridiculous! How was Lord Elrond supposed to get King Finarfin permission to marry his granddaughter when he’s in bloody Valinor?!”

“Lindir.”

“He’s right, love. Though his wording is not one that a one should use speaking about the king, he is correct. Though that is not what worries me the most. Why do they think that Elrond would try to upset their position when he has stated that he is not interested in the higher politics of Tirion.”

The other reason that was dug up by Lindir, was that the council feared that he would try and usurp power. With none of the Three Princes showing interest in taking over, the only male with the lineage to rise to the throne would be Elrond. He, the peredhel, that had been raised by two of the sons of Feanor and had, from testimonies from many sources, many Feanorian characters. The thought on someone like that on the throne, placed a fear in many of the council.

Glaring a bit longer at Lindir but saying nothing, Elrond couldn’t find an answer to Celebrians’ question and sat silently as the others continued their conversations. They threw ideas around to try and figure out how exactly they can go about moving the building of the city forward as well how to approach the passive-aggression from the council. They continued to discuss ideas when Elrond had been called back for his final debate with the council. Before he left, Galadriel told him to listen closely to what was said by the Council. That there may be allies amongst them and some might be of help.

Elrond preformed as he always did; calm in his arguments, though he was more direct with his wants. After his turn at speaking was over, he listened closely to the individual statements of council. At each speakers’ end, Elrond felt that he had managed to get a little information that would help him in his last speech though not much.

Time passed slower than usual as the speeches were made and even slower during a short recess, but it gave Elrond sometime to try and come up with something. As he began to try and write out a plan, several Councilman and women walked up to him to speak.

At first, it seemed that they just wanted to have a friendly conversation after all the tense back and forth but as he spoke to them, he realized they wanted more. Some of them complained of large amount of thralls that had overwhelmed his house that had come for the halls of Mandos which was echoed by the other councilmen. Another spoke of her worry for city’s lack of ability to hold the numbers that they were seeing and the others that have yet to come.

After listening to them for a while, Elrond came up with the only idea that he felt the Council would agree with. He just had to sell the idea the right way.

A few months after his last speech, Elrond received the letter that the cities new space and size was accepted.

“That was faster than I thought it would be” panted Elrond, taking a break from the sparring match with Aegnor. The courtyard that they were in had benches and fountains that supplied free spring water. He took a drink or three then sat down to read the letter in full.

“Galadriel must have spoken to her father finally.”

“Yes, my sister did finally speak to our parents, but it was mostly you that convinced the council. Notice the only time the King came was when the meeting was already at it end?”

“Yes, I noticed. I wondered what that was about. ”

“Well, Father- um King Finarfin wanted his advisors’ opinions of your plan without hearing it from you. That way no one can say that you swayed him due to being his grandson-in-law, with a side bonus of getting some of the councils’ opinion of you. Honestly, they had pretty much agreed with you until you brought up the whole “let the Noldor rule themselves” part of your speech but your last argument sealed the letter.”

“Oh. Well then.” There wasn’t much for Elrond could say as he and Aegnor walked to the baths.

“Ha, ha, Be more excited, Elrond. Not many manage to become the Lord of a new city in Aman so quickly, if at all. “

“….Oh.” Elrond hesitated. He had dealt with Aegnor long enough to know to be aware when he started giving compliments a little too freely.

“And Mithrandir said that you are wanted at the University, you know the one with large tree?”

“The large white or the large gold one?”

“Neither, the large stone tree.” Aegnor groaned, sinking deep into the hot waters before beginning to wash himself.

“Stone tree?”

“Yes. Oh, I never showed you that part of Tirion. It’s in the lower Northern Lights area. It a wide stone that has a tree growing out the middle. I’ll show you were it is but anyway, Mithrandir said that you wanted for a lecture on Arda’s lesser known cultures amongst other things at the end of the month, if you have time.”

“Oh!” Elrond was taken a littler aback at the prospect of giving a lecture so soon with little time to prepare and also at the fact that Mithrandir was going around making appointments for him. Though he couldn’t say that he wasn’t getting excited.

“Also” Aegnor continued “just to let you know, sooner or later Father will want to speak to you personally and privately and also Gil-Galad has told Galadriel that he has been wanting to call upon you to engage in the whole political dance. Galadriel told me not to tell you but I thought you should know.”

“ _Oh._ ” He knew it was too good to be true

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plans for a new city had been debated one for a number of months as well as looked over and nitpicked by many obviously bored Valanoiran architects, who have had nothing new to create, excited Adarian architects who wanted to remake old cities but with better defenses and had rushed to take the chance to do so, and overly paranoid Ardaian and Noldorian architects, who have spent too much time in war.

After many rejections of the many plans that were created, Elrond and his chosen council choose one that was perfect. All was well until he had made it clear that he wanted the having Feanorians and other Noldi to take part in the building of the city. 

This did not go over well and it had seemed that he had stepped on some toes of the Council but Galadriel assured him that he did not cause any offence, that it was just ‘political nonsense from stuffy old nobles deeming themselves much more important than they actually are”.

When he asked for more information, she refused to say anything other than it was just old prejudices popping up and was not something that was worth paying attention too at the moment. Taking that to heart, Elrond pushed forward with the building of the city though as the building continued, more and more issues started to pop up. When Elrond had brought up the issues that were plaguing him again, Lindir and Aegnor told him the truth.

“Though you got the approval from the Head Council to build the city, many of the local lords and ladies are worried about living near a city that will be led by Noldorians again, Master Elrond.” Lindir started.

“That and having someone who is a friend to Feanorians is what is really causing the majority of wariness. Many has raised concerns about what your true intentions are and what you truly mean to do with the city.” Aegnor said.

“What do you mean by that?” Elronds’ voice was darkened with anger what was being insinuated against him.

“Well” Lindir started. “many believe that you are building the city to be a Noldorian stronghold that would compete with Tirion while others think you are trying make a place for the Sons of Feanor, especially Maglor and Meadhros, after they leave the halls.”

“Really?” Elrond asked, his face brightening at the thought of his fathers joining him in his home. “Well I won’t lie and say that I wouldn’t be happy if that happened.”

After listening further to the rest of the long list of complaints that were made against him, Elrond began to miss his Head of House. It’s not that Elrond couldn’t deal with the complaints, more like conspiracy theories, about him. It’s just that Erestors’ ability to deal with the most obstinate of nobles and the most complex of issues was sorely missed by the former Master of Rivendell at the moment. Having someone he could fully trust beside him in the building of the city would be nice. It didn’t hurt that watching Erestor tear the fools apart would bring him great joy .

Fighting passed his small bout of melancholy, he continued listening to the reports of Lindir and Aegnor as well as listening to the happenings with the builders of the city. The meeting went on for hours with one of the builders telling him about the stalling in the shipment of materials and documents for the city.

After many bouts of bad news, there was some good. Despite all of the set backs and after many years of hard work, much harder than he thought it would be due politics, the first cornerstones for the first home was put down. Officially heralding the first true start of the building of the city.

The location of the city had been chosen by Celebrian and would be in a small valley that she found during her travels across Aman, southeast from Tirion. There were many names that were tossed around but they decided that simpler was better and so Minyanando it was name, The First Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcion – Son of Narrow One
> 
> Hendusaile – Wise-eyed One
> 
> Corimion – Son of Round One


	3. The laying of the Foundation for The Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the cornerstone of any city can be laid, first the blueprints must be drawn.

Elrond stood where the upper farm lands would be, at the highest part of the valley, on top, flat lands of the valley. He and others were surveying and labeling where the first of the crops would go as well as where the ranches for the horses and grazing land for cattle. He smiled as he listened to Bilbo, who thanks to the magic of Valinor was restored to his youthful vigor, dress down a noble for suggesting that there was no need for composting stations as Aman would never lack in anything they would need and chuckled when his friend became nearly hostile when a different elf insistent that the cows didn’t need to be moved from the lower levels to the top and that they could just stay in one place.

“It’s just idle movement. They don’t need-“

“Idle Movement?! Cattle cannot lay where they graze and cannot not graze where they lay. They must be brought to a pasture in order to eat as well as for their own comfort, and so they can see their friends.”

“How quaint the thoughts of Hobbits to think that an animal as dumb as cows can have friends or that they need to see them regularly and need excess comfort. They can just eat hay. They don’t need to be move to and fro.”

“How quaint the thoughts of Elves to think that an animal as sociable as cows don’t have friends and that basic care is some type of comfort. The quality of the milk, and thus the cheese, will come from the happiness of the cows. Also, the lack of common sense to know that it is better for a new city to use resources available, such as the grass, to feed the cows rather than dedicating an entire field of hay just for them to eat is also ‘very quaint’.”

He stepped away from the argument, as it looked to be increasing in volume, to look at the valley as it was now. The valley was beautiful and wide with a large, terraced landscape all the way down to the center of the valley were a large tree stood on top of a large rock pillar. Underneath the tree was a single column pillar that held the tree aloft over a drop off where it went even further down. Inside the drop off, one could find many minerals and deposits of various types.

The drop-off wasn’t there when they first got to the location, there was instead the tree was sitting in the middle of a pool that was in the center but as surveyors came and tested the area for stability, it caved in. Though there here were no severe injuries when it happened, it did make many wonder just how unstable the valley was. Luckily, Elrond had with him many who were experienced in building in valleys as well as miners and they got quickly to work.

Each level of the terraced valley was large enough for many homes, offices, buildings like schools and whatnot. Some where even large enough for small farms, small vineyards and training fields though he was not sure where he would want to put people and places. Maybe a village in upper parts in the valley due to the mining that was going to take place at the center? As he continued to walk around the edge of the valley, he overheard a group of Ardarian and Valinorian elves making what seems to be the beginnings of their city plan before presenting it.

“Maybe the forges can spread into the walls of the lowest terrace with large, heavy load bearing support beams. We could warm the upper layers during winter with heat of the forges, dwarf style. It would allow for the blacksmiths to have quick access to the mineral that would be hoisted up from the drop.” A young silvan suggested.

“No, what need do we have for warming the upper levels? There is none that will feel the cold of winter.”

“Actually, I agree with Himmon, Coruon, at least to an extent.” an exile interjected “The cold in Valinor is more intense than the cold of Arda. You will feel it and it will be harsh since we are so close to the sea though it will not be as bad compared to Tirion. We have the mountains to protect us from the East wind and the valley also gives some protection from the south wind, but the wind that comes from the north, from the empty lands of Araman, will blast down on the north part of the valley as it is lower and lacks a barrier. It will whip the flatlands and hit the south wall and those at the top who will bear the brunt of the wind, will need the most warming.”

The stocky elf went silent to allow the other elves that were from Arda to absorb what he was saying.

“If what you say is true, Ceuro, then we don’t need the forges at the bottom of the valley but the top, right? What do you say, Wenyo? You’ve lived in Valinor longer than us.”

“Ceruo is correct. I’ve been told that you don’t feel the cold in Arda, even in it’s coldest parts.” He pauses to get confirmation before continuing. “Well the cold here is different. It is filled with magic from the very breath of Manwe and deep cold from the Helcaraxe and it will set in your bones and the wind will cut and made it colder. It has, of late, gotten even colder after the breaking from Beleriand. For those not used to it, it can be a very daunting experience.”

“Still won’t need the forges then when it will be the top southern wall as well as the farmers that will be the most exposed.” Coruon said.

“While it is true that they will need the most protection, forges being used to warm up the lower levels of the valley isn’t a bad idea. The air will flow down the south wall of the valley and it will get colder as you go lower.” Elrond interrupted. He like the where the group was going with their brainstorm.

“Add in..” He continued. “Snow, cold stagnant air in the middle of the valley with the lower portions getting cold wind from The drop as well as the snow that we will get and you’ll have allot of ellon and elleth complaining about the cold and lack of available fire wood.”

“Well” Coruon huffed. “I don’t think the cold will be that bad.”

“It will be” Assured Elrond. “Though I chose the path of the Eldar, I cannot fight that I am half-edain and due to that I do still feel the bite of cold though not as bad as humans. It will rack your body in goosebumps at is most gentle touch. At it’s harshest, it will make you want to do nothing but curl into yourself. Your body will shiver and shake without your permission, your energy will drain out of you and you will barely have the energy to move from your bed and your body heat will lower to low levels which, for young elves, is most dangerous so I feel that using the forges for heat is a good idea until we can get adequate insulation at least. When we do, the only ones that will need the heat from the forges will be those at the lower tiers of the Valley.”

“Then it would make more sense to just keep using the forges if you are going to use them at all”. The young, curious voice of Frodo floating from Elronds’ mid-thigh.

“Why waste resources on insulation when the forges will work just fine? I mean you will be needed the forges anyway for smelting and shaping of ore, why not utilize the heat?

He, Frodo, and the group continued to talk as they and the others began to make their way to the temporary living quarters. There was a meeting in a week to go over any new plans and to finalize others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The days were filled with work, meetings, debates both loud and subdued and overall a feeling of excitement. Though there was not much done, the small amount of work was bringing allot of happiness to the Exiles that had been living in the Western Edge. For the first time in many centuries, they were able to build and use their skills towards something that they would be able to be proud of. For the Amanyar, they were able to finally put effort into something new and interesting. They were also able to finally meet and get to know the Ardaion that resided in the slums of New Tirion.

After many days, and after the planning for the foundation of the city was over, a rather difficult decision had to be made: deciding who and what would go where as well as transportation in and out of the city. For this to be done fairly, Elrond had a council of sorts created so that different perspectives could be heard and as well as to allow whatever guild there was to have a say. The Masonry Guild had been the first to be created and to take the offer to be a part of the council as well as the Architects guild. Next was the Farmers guild, the Seamstress/Seamters guild and so on. Before long there was a good size council for the city planners hear out.

“Master Elrond, a question if you have the time?” A young ellon asked, holding paperwork for the upcoming meeting.

“Yes, Cannor?”

“Do you plan to have this same council for the city when it is finally running at full sail? I mean I know that the city is already technically done but there is other things that have to be completed, and so, and well-“

Stopping the nervous elf before in embarrassed himself, Elrond answered.

“Yes, Cannor, though not all of them and not in one large council. I would have them be split into 2 smaller councils: One council for the maintenance of the city as well as trade with Tirion and other cities and settlements and another for the inner workings of the city. The two would meet once, maybe twice a week to discuss any overlapping items like the Farmers Guild maybe wish to speak with the Merchants for exporting produce and what not. Then there are, of course, the craft guilds to allow a change to speak. At least that is what I would do if I were leading this city.”

“ ‘If you were leading the city’? You’re not going to be the lead the city, Master Elrond? Why not?”

“No, What I had-

“Yes Elrond,” Interrupted Aegnor as he and another elf, who he had never seen before , stood by the door to the meeting room. “Why aren’t you leading the city? I thought that you would with all of the work that you put into it.” The lightness in his voice was countered with confusion that could be seen on his face.

“I’ll explain after the meeting is over Grand Prince Aegnor.”

“Stop calling me that Elrond, I told to you did not have to, we are much too close for there to be titles between us besides it makes me feel weird.”

“Fine but I will call you ‘Prince’ as that is your title whether you like it or not. Now, lets go. They are waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himmon – Steadfast/enduring one – Chapter 2 of the rewritten story  
> Coruon – Cunning/Wily One – Chapter 2 of the rewritten story  
> Ceuro – Renewed One – Chapter 2 of the rewritten story


	4. The Starting Point(The Mine) Part 1

As Elrond had said, the others were indeed waiting for them to enter the temporary council room. As the three of them walked in, Elrond noticed how the room was split, who was talking to who and who was glaring at one another. He also noticed that there seemed to be a more serious than normal atmosphere in the room. It seemed now the city’s creation was getting closer to being concrete and no longer an abstract, and most importantly now that it was time to decide which group would have the best position in the city, the council members were getting tense. Or at least that is what Elrond assumed.

There were many topics of discussion at this point and all felt that what they wish to speak about was urgent and should take center stage. Due to this, the first hour of the meeting was Elrond and Cannor doing their best to corral the meeting into something productive. It finally got under control when Elrond promised that all would be able to go over most things today and whatever was left over would take place first on Topics To Discuss the next day.

The first topic caused very little issue save for some slight embarrassment from Bilbos’ tongue lashing after one councilmen from the Finance Guild suggested that one way they could save money for the city is to not pay the farmers until next year and the farmer should provide their own tools for this year. It did not take long for Bilbo to squash the idea, not even giving the Farmers Union rep to start an attack on the suggestion.

Unfortunately, however entertaining it is to watch at 3 foot something, 111 year old Hobbit dress down many Ages old 6 foot plus elves, it was not the last time Bilbo would be needed to put ridiculous ideas and nonsensical opinion in the bin where they belonged.

The last topic was one that they had went over at the last meeting and one that Elrond, personally, didn’t want to revisit until he had finished talking with a few of Tirions’ councilman that he had befriended. Elrond tried his best to not sigh though Aegnor did not hide his irritation at the elf.

“Master Alwa, we have already made it clear that, for the moment, there will be not any claiming of the found minerals until we have a clear image of what is what as well as how access to it will be regulated.”

“I-I understand that, M-Master Elrond.. ” He stuttered “ But for the purpose of making sure the vein isn’t over-mined as well as to make sure that the shafts aren’t compromised it would be best that a clan be given rights to it in order to make sure of it upkeep.”

“While I agree..” Elrond began “That there should be a form of oversight over the deposit, I would rather have a panel, rather than just 1 clan, look after the deposit. That way there will not being any biases or favoritism, which is something that I went into during the last meeting, Master Alwa. “

“Yes but-“

“And the panel that I will build will be of those that have experience in the mining of mithril and who have been known for good character.”

“Yes, but-“

“And we will make sure that the people of the city that wish to work as miners will have the access they need. Another thing that we went over during the meeting.”

“Yes, but-“

“What it is?”

Taking a deep breath, the nervous elf seemed to prepare himself for a scolding. “Can you be sure that the council in Tirion won’t try to claim the mithril and other ore? Shouldn’t we do something that would solidify the citys’ claim to it and any other deposits we find?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ore, mainly the mithril, that was being discussed was found 3 years into planning out the foundation for the city after a cave-in in the city center. City builders and stonemasons were testing the ground for stone while others were resting underneath a tree, a bit weary after their trek around the vast valley. It could be called either bad fortune or a grand blessing but one of the stonemason’s assistant had been told to help with the digging of earth to check to see the depth of the topsoil. The assistant picked a place, lifted his shovel then brought it down hard, in hopes of digging deep enough to get a good sample but where he struck must have been an fault or weakness in the earth because as soon as the tip of the shovel hit the ground, the earth broke way and cracked. It was, at first a small crack but then it quickly grew larger until an large portion of the land caved inwards. All that was left was an singular pillar that at it’s top was the tree that most of the workers were resting under.

All have come to call the pit, The Drop. After a very basic survey of the area, it seemed that it was filled with all sorts of minerals like gold, iron, and silver but during a further and deeper inspection of the hole, which was done to make sure that they entire city would not fall into the pit, a large deeper area was found.

In this area was a lake so clear that one could see the bottom of its’ depth. The fish that could be seen were strange, no eyes could be seen on them and they were pink in the sunlight that reached them. There were also many forms of fungi and the like, growing well and abundant in the deep dark.

There were gems of the greenest green and deepest purple along the wall as well a strange, long-legged spiders that had small scorpion-like pincers. Galathil, who was leading the inspection, was walking around the other side of the lake, taking notes of what needs to be done when he heard a voice directed at him.

“It seems like the mining teams that we brought will have to work double time to mine out all of this.”

“True, but since for now all we really need is the iron, gold, and diamond, it shouldn’t be too hard of a task for them. I think I will be able to spare a small team or two for the other ores like the jade, emerald and amethyst ore. I saw some an aquamarine vine as well. Once the break is over, Coruon, I want you and Himmon to mark the more valuable precious gems.”

“Yes, sir though, forgive me if I am rude but I wasn’t aware that you would be leading the mining teams. I was under the assumption that Silvans are not fond of being underground. Won’t you feel uncomfortable?”

Though the words were said as politely, well as politely as Coruon could get, his tone made his true feeling loud and clear.

“Do you believe that I am not best suited to lead the mining teams?”

“Well no offense, my lord, but no. I’ve not heard of Silvan or Sindar being miners.”

“You won’t,” Galathil interrupted. “Hear of any Silvan or Sindar miner because they’ve mostly been replaced by dwarfs as the main miners of Arda. They had a stranglehold on the best mining places in Middle-Earth but none-the-less there were many skilled Silvan and Sindar miners over the ages. My brother and I lead teams and worked the mineshafts in Moria as well as other places.”

“I don’t mean to question your experience but just feel that it would be better to have an Elf that has lived in Valinor to lead us.”

Galathil looked at Coruon for a bit before sighing. He had dealt with Noldorians before, both the exiles and the ones born in Arda and the arrogance and belief that they knew all is, as it always was, irritating. While he did not mind listing his accomplishments in order to dampen in doubt, he knew that in this particular situation, it would be for naught so it would be best to find a quick and permanent solution. With how uncharted this cave was, he could not have elves disobeying him and doing as they wish because they thought they knew more especially since even the Valinorian elves admitted that they themselves, had never been as deep as this before. So, though he would rather not do this, he had no choice; Rank pulling and embarrassment it was. Pettines always worked with Noldo.

“If it makes you feel better, the Valinorian miners voted on who they wished to lead the teams and I was chosen though if that is not enough for you, you can speak to the head of the mining guild about your thoughts. In fact,” His voice turning stern. “I give you leave to do that and if you still having even the smallest of doubt, you can stay upside and help the farmers double dig their fields.”

“My lord, I didn’t mean-“

“We are too deep into the earth, in a far too unknown land, examining a cave that has more and more tunnels as we continue to move along its’ walls. I cannot have any of the elves that I am leading going off and doing something foolish because they think they are less ignorant they what they actually are. “

“Forgive me, my lord. I was just worried about the safety of the crew.”

“Then by all means.” Galathil said while tucking his notes away and waving over an elf. “Go upside and be safe. Exploring unknown and unstable caves is not for the weak-at-heart. Ceuro take Coruon and any other elf that feels unsafe topside. There are deeper parts of this cave that need to be inspected and I don’t want to deal with panicky elves.”

“Yes sir, Come Coruon.”

The lord walked away, gathering a small group of ten and moved forward to where he had felt a wind blow. He could see light peeking from a small slit in the rock, as he got closer and could also feel heat.

It was silent as the two walked away as they began to approach the entrance, Coruon began to complain.

“All I did was asking him a question. It is not my fault that the Moriquendi have little accomplishments.”

“Lord Galathil and Lord Celebrian were in the mining group that became the first elves to mine Mithril, when he was in Thingols’ court. The mines of Thingol produced many a great gem and jewel and had been dug as deep as many dwarven mines. The same can be in Orophers’ kingdom. To say to him that he lacks experience to lead this expedition is foolish especially when the one who is saying it has only ever worked in just one mine.”

“Also Coruon, “Another voice continued “Lord Galathil helped find, mine and transport the white stones that Turgon wanted for Gondolin. I worked under him during the building of the city.”

“I thought the stones were found nearby.”

“Yes it was” the elf replied. “But the right stones for creating the foundation and for building walls strong enough for a siege were needed and we Noldor at the time did not have the experience or knowledge in picking them out from the land that was there. We weren’t aware that the stones of Arda, unlike the stones of Valinor, had to be a certain type and cut in order to get the best strength and long-lasting protection from them. To us, at the time, the white stone was the same, but it was them that helped us pick, cut and move them. Without them, The White City would have fell without Melkor having to do anything at all. You best apologize if you wish to be apart of the explorations. “

“I will.”

The young elf was silent during the rest of the trip to the hoist and was still silent when he was pulled up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Galathil and his crew move forward, the wind that he felt earlier was getting stronger and stronger. He looked back at one of his men and signaled for them to wait before going forward. He felt along the wall until his hands were on top of where the slit was. As his hand continued forward until the slit opened up to a width that was large enough for a ellon to walk in with their shoulders touching the sides.

“Do you think there is another cave beyond there?”

“I hope not.” Galathil answered. “The wind is hot from the slit. This far deep, hopefully it is just a hot spring. If not….” He didn’t have to tell them. This far deep, other than a hot spring, slow moving, low magma could lay behind the wall. They would not be able to outrun it the way the path dipped toward the wall. After feeling around for a few more minutes, he found the entrance.

“All right. I’m going inside to see. I just need one or two more to come with me.”

After waiting for a bit, two elves volunteered. After putting on their safety lines, the three elves went inside. As they walked in, they could feel the heat hit them. They were cautious with their steps, taking a slow pace into the cave.

“Do you hear that?” There was an whisper of hope in his voice when stonemason asked.

“Yes, Lord Galathil. It sounds like water.”

They continued to walk until that finally found the source of the sound. On the right side of the cave was, to Galathils’ relief, was a hot spring with some sort of ore on the wall opposite to it. The three elves looked all around the room for cracks, pits, weakened walls and any other sort of weakness that could threaten the city or farms, though Galathil had a feeling that this sinkhole would become a mineshaft with all of the other minerals they saw. The gold would especially be mined as would the silver, and the many gemstones.

As he walked and looked around, he took in his surroundings well, thanks to his eyes being more accustomed to low light caves. After a while, he sat on a rock and took many notes on the type of rock and ore that was there as well as other things like the hot spring. It was while he was note taking that he noticed the wall he leaned on.

“Son, come. Bring your light to me.”

“Yes, father.”

After his son handed over the light, he looked close at the wall then ran his had over it a couple of times then just stared at the wall before gasping.

“Son,what do you think of this stone?”

Looking at his father with a puzzled face, Cuvallorn replied. “Looks like Limestone. Why?”

“Look again. Look closer.”

After looking again and even running his hand over it, he shook his head.

“It’s limestone, father.”

“Really? Suretal, Come here for a moment. Tell me, what do you think of this stone?”

Suretal came and looked at the stone wall. She took in the greyish-silver color of the stone and its shape. After feeling it, she shook her head twice before replying.

“I have to agree with Cuvallorn, it looks like Limestone.”

“I could be wrong, but this is either Limestone or Mithril. Though I have never heard of Mithril this deep nor nor being so close to water. It’s the largest I’ve seen in many years.”

“What?!” exclaimed Cuvallorn “This is Mithril?!”

“It looks like it” Suretal says with skepticism “Though are you sure, Lord Galathil?”

Though Galathil says it is the largest vein he has seen in years, from where she could see the vein only went from her knees to her chest and traveled along the wall about a meter, where he wiped. After being asked the question, Galathil gestured for the other two to back up. He then took a cloth and dipped it into the hot spring. After wringing it out, he steps back to the wall and began to clean the entire thing as much as his arm could reach. As he cleans, Suretals’ eyes widened. Cuvallorn was no better, his mouth dropping in shock and awe. By the time his father was done, the entire lower have of the cave had it’s grime cleaned off and showed the tell-tell luster of raw Mithril.

“Well, “Galathil started “This will definitely become a mine now. I want you two to start making notes of everything that you think will need to be done in order to stop this cave from falling in while we are mining it. After that, I want you to look into what type of tools that we have available to get this ore out. Tell no one of this for now. I want to talk with Elrond and Galadriel before breaking rock as well as get those support beams up. This vein might go deep, and I want to make sure the city won’t drop on our heads while we are working here.”

The three elves worked hard and diligently on their notes of the cave. Afterwards, they went out and continued working on the rest of the cave but Suretal and Cuvallorn keep looking to Galathil, wanting to see when he would leave so that they could go with him and hear as much information as they possibly could.

The three continued to work to catalogue everything they could with the limited light and time they had. After taking rough estimates of the mithril, Suretal took a look at the hot spring and the materials that could be found near it.

“Cuvallorn, could you tell me what type of crystals these are near the hot spring?”

The older ellon looked back from the confusing mix of mithril and deep jadeite to see what she was talking about. Just as he was about to walk over to see, his father called out to them.

“We don’t have the time to delve deep right now. Just mark the place and the qualities for now and get back to when we set up the teams for deeper query. We’ll stay for a few more minutes more then we are leaving, we been in this cave too long as it is and there is little ventilation.”

After getting an affirmative from them, Galathil began packing up his materials before taking another look and making mental notes on what needed to be looked over and possible placements for support structures. After letting the younger two hmm and haw over the hot spring, he rallied them to leave.

After they exited the cave, Galathil marks the entrance so that they would know which of the caves to enter when they return. As they left, the trio made more notes of the other caves that were that. Cuvallorn noted, aloud, that the other caves looked to also have deposits of mithril.

“I hope not.” Galathil remarked as they walked further away from the lower area.

“That would mean that we would either have to move the city or postpone the opening of the city in order to undertake an major project of the creating a network of support beams, mining paths and other things. They would have to campaign for more money from Tirions’ council which, from what I have heard about the last campaign, may not be as successful, especially with our timeline for finishing the beginning stages for building the city is before this winter and we are already losing time as it is even with our rushing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galathil is Celeborns' in-cannon brother. It means 'White Tree'.
> 
> Alwa - Healthy/Strong/Flourshing
> 
> Suretal - Wind Foot
> 
> Coruon - Cunningy Wily One


End file.
